guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Assassin's Remedy
Is it just me or is this too conditional. The most deadly condition, blind, can't be removed this way in a reasonable time...--Life Infusion 20:55, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, Signet of Malice still seems better for that, since it's recent buffs to make it actually useful. you. This can keep the degen and Deep Wounds away, and your Monk or Paragon can zap the Blind if it turns up.[[User:86.25.30.201|86.25.30.201] 06:59, 29 September 2006 (CDT) I could find a use for this with my critical ranger, just in case he got into a sticky situation. Assassinman 02:01, 29 September 2006 (CDT) I would use this to trigger "on Enchanted" bonuses for a barrage sin. Kessel 20:31, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :A critical barrage uses Critical Eye to activate enchanted bonuse. it has no cast time and increases critical chance.--Coloneh 12:42, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::oops. i could swear critical eye was an enchantment but still (imo) sharpen daggers would be a better choice for your purpose.--Coloneh 12:49, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Despite the wording of this skill's description, you actually have to land the attack skill for the condition to be removed. Added a note about this on the page. FlameoutAlchemist 01:58, 2 February 2007 (CST) Ive noticed 2 things about this skill: 1) Duel attacks trigger this twice so 2 conditions are removed. 2) If you renew the enchantment before it ends it does not reset the number of attack skills that remove conditions. 81.79.1.33 16:32, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :That's interesting and raises the question, does a dual attack count as 2 skills being used as well as 2 attacks? Armor of Sanctity + Viel of Thorns vs this skill If i was to do a combo vs a dervish with those above skills on would he have the dmg reduction or would my skill remove it before armor of sanctity activates? The Gates Assassin 18:35, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Just checked it yesterday, This skill removes the condition before the reduction and actually it doesn't even seem to take effect. Im going to test it again tonight with fragility on me. 216.20.1.212 09:37, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Bug Status I'm not sure if the ambiguous usage of the word "use" really meaning "hit with" constitutes a bug, as I'm pretty sure this skill does what it's supposed to do. I'd suggest a notes section instead of a bug report, or at least moving the bug report to somewhere less obnoxious. DancingZombies 12:46, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :Obviously, you USE an attack skill each time you hit the key (or click the symbol in the toolbar) and it does not get interrupted. However, you cann miss a target, it can dodge or whatever - there is definitely a huge difference between "use" in the description and "succeed", which actually is meant. --213.61.90.246 06:41, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::Today every time I used an attack skill while blind and had this up, I hit and blind was removed.76.175.146.10 22:31, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Weakness Wearying Spear and Wearying Strike both cause weakness when used and are attack skills. Could it be that this skill will remove the condition as soon as it's applied? I don't have this skill or I'd try it out myself. It could be a very nice and easy way of using these skills without an Avatar of Melandru or excessive equipment that reduces weakness duration. In fact, I think it'll be my next purchased skill if I don't see any answers on here by the next time I play. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:13, 6 June 2007 (CDT) No, i tested this and remained suffering from weakness when i used wearying strike. Also, when i used another attack skill the damage from the attack was reduced by weakness before it was removed 84.64.137.180 :What the hell are u saying? I use wearying strike and hit for 100, then i use another skill and i still hit for 100, so the weakness IS removed. ::The weakness would be removed when you use the next attack skill. It would do something like this: Remove condition, hit with Wearying Spear/Strike, , remove condition, hit with attack skill. 70.126.107.48 16:42, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Skill Art I really like this skill art! Anybody else with me? Dean Harper 22:57, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, its one of the cooler ones I think. --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa']] 22:48, 18 November 2007 (UTC) kinda looks a bit like Spiderman LegendaryWalter 10:10, 31 January 2008 (UTC) -- User:Isk8 (T/ 18:00, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :IMO, it looks like an assassin in the middle of casting a spell. CorrectJeans 18:02, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Back to normal *Sigh of relief* CorrectJeans 17:48, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Activates effect on incomplete attack chain It's effect activates when using a dual attack even though you haven't used an offhand 13:17, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :The note technically says that, however I'll make it more specific.-- The Gates Assassin 17:20, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::The anon is right. It activaes whenever you use an attack skill, be it in order or not. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:31, 18 May 2008 (UTC) PVP/PVE? how is this skill any different in pvp/pve versions? Heaven-Smile 18:30, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Cost. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:41, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Removing Conditions Occurring On Attack More unfortunate news about this skill is its unfortunate propery of renewing a condition on every attack if the condition is being applied "on attack." Mostly, I was having trouble with the Stone_Scale_Kirin and their ability to apply disease with Tainted_Flesh. This may not be news to some, but I was hoping to doff this recurring condition. What happens though is you doff the condition a nanosecond before your attack hits, and you regain the condition a nanosecond after your attack hits. Great, I just paid 1k for a skill that automatically refreshes the duration of a negative condition. --Srinivassa 21:09, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Don't feel bad, the refresh would have happened even without this skill.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:12, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Just hope you don't have fragility on...